


Am Thunerschloss

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, RL references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len visits the Thunerschloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Thunerschloss

**Author's Note:**

> Historical details have been somewhat fudged, and I'm working from memory on the descriptions. Also, I doubt that the Schloss was open to visitors back when Len would have been visiting.

'I'll meet you for Kaffee und Kuchen at fifteen, yes?' said Len Maynard to Rosamund Lilley and Ruey Richardson. Rosamund and Ruey - really Ruhanna, although neither she nor the mistresses at the Chalet School ever used the name - had some shopping to do at the department store in the centre of Thun, but Len, who had no errands of her own to do, had decided to run up to the Thunerschloss instead.

The Thunerschloss - a small medieval era fortress that looked over the town of Thun - was a favourite haunt of Len's. It was perched on top of a hill next to the church; in fact, it was easy to mistake one of the buildings for the other, as they were both red-roofed with white-washed walls.

Len, Rosamund and Ruey had come down from the Goernetz Platz on one final outing together before Rosamund went back to England. She had completed her final term as the Chalet School's beloved Head Girl, and had spent the first three weeks of the holiday with the Maynard family. Soon she would return to England for a holiday with her parents, and then begin her work as a lady courier. Len would become Head Girl of the Chalet School the following term, and all three girls were steady and trustworthy, and Len's mother, Jo Maynard, had readily agreed to allow the girls to travel down to Interlaken and then along the lake to Thun on their own.

Having arranged to meet the others for Kaffee, Len turned up the hill. She walked quickly over the cobbled streets until she reached the covered stairway that led directly up the hill to the Schloss. The stairs were old and rough, and off each side were houses that were only accessible by this awkward little stairway. On the doorstep of one house a kitten sat in a rare patch of sunlight, and Len paused a moment to pat the cat gently before setting off again.

At the top of the stairs was a road paved with rough stones. To the right was the church, and to the left, its tower looming above Len, was the Schloss. The last piece of road leading to the entrance was steep, but Len was an active girl, and reached the entrance easily. As she had hoped, the door was open, and she went in to the courtyard, heading towards the 'look-out' on the other side of the courtyard. She paused to look at the wooden shields on the walls of the entrance, and once again in the courtyard, which was again on a steep hill. Len had always thought that the hilly inner courtyard was highly impractical, and was amazed by it each time she visited.

Finally she reached the second doorway which led to a sort of balcony edged with stone walls that reached almost to tall Len's waist. On the other side of the wall the ground sloped down sharply, and the spot provided a magnificent view up the valley towards Bern. At the doorway, Len stopped short, for the 'look-out' was already occupied. Two women, one slim and short, the other taller and comfortably solid, were standing by the wall, looking at the town below. Len recognised them immediately – Kathy Ferrars taught geography at the Chalet School, while Nancy Wilmot was old girl of the school, and taught Maths with a vim and vigour that some of her less talented pupils were apt to bemoan. The two mistresses were great friends, and spent the greater part of their holidays together.

Len realised that the mistresses would not be expecting a pupil to come upon them so suddenly, and turned back to the courtyard, deciding to visit the nearby church for a moment or two before she went to meet Rosamund and Ruey for Kaffee.


End file.
